shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Season One (Shugo Chara!)
The first episode, "Shugo Chara Born!" (しゅごキャラ誕生!, Shugo Kyara Tanjō!), was first broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan on October 6, 2007 and concluded on September 27, 2008 with the fifty-first episode, "I'll Get the Embryo!" (エンブリオをこの手に!, Enburio o Kono Te ni!). The episodes were rebroadcast by TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting within a few days of the initial broadcast on TV Tokyo. During the week of April 7 to April 13, 2008, "The Fourth Guardian Egg!" (四つ目のしゅごたま!, Yottsume no Shugo Tama!) became one of the 10 most watched anime episodes when it received an average household viewership rating of 4.2%. It later returned to the top 10 during the week of July 21–27, 2008, when its July 26 broadcast received an average rating of 4.1%. A second series, Shugo Chara!! Doki— (しゅごキャラ!!どきっ, Shugo Chara!! Doki—) immediately followed the first series. Six pieces of theme music by the J-pop group Buono! are used for the first fifty-one episodes, two for the opening and four for the closing. "Egg of the Heart" (こころのたまご, Kokoro no Tamago) is the opening theme for the first twenty-six episodes, and "Liking Everybody" (みんなだいすき, Minna Daisuki) is the opening theme for episodes twenty-seven and onward. "True Self" (ホントのじぶん, Honto no Jibun) is the ending theme for the first twelve episodes, "Renai ♥ Rider" (恋愛♥ライダー, Ren'ai ♥ Raidā) for episodes thirteen to twenty-six, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" for episodes twenty-seven to thirty-nine, and "Do Your Best and Go!" (ガチンコでいこう!, Gachinko de Ikō!) for episode forty to episode fifty-one. DVD volumes DVD 01 Release Date: 2008/02/20 *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 DVD 02 Release Date: 2008/03/19 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 DVD 03 Release Date: 2008/04/16 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 DVD 04 Release Date: 2008/05/21 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 DVD 05 Release Date: 2008/06/18 *Episode 14 *Episode 15 *Episode 16 DVD 06 Release Date: 2008/07/16 *Episode 17 *Episode 18 *Episode 19 DVD 07 Release Date: 2008/08/20 *Episode 20 *Episode 21 *Episode 22 DVD 08 Release Date: 2008/09/17 *Episode 23 *Episode 24 *Episode 25 *Episode 26 DVD 09 Release Date: 2008/10/15 *Episode 27 *Episode 28 *Episode 29 DVD 10 Release Date: 2008/11/19 *Episode 30 *Episode 31 *Episode 32 DVD 11 Release Date: 2008/12/17 *Episode 33 *Episode 34 *Episode 35 DVD 12 Release Date: 2009/01/21 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 DVD 13 Release Date: 2009/02/18 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 42 DVD 14 Release Date: 2009/03/18 *Episode 43 *Episode 44 *Episode 45 DVD 15 Release Date: 2009/04/15 *Episode 46 *Episode 47 *Episode 48 DVD 16 Release Date: 2009/05/20 *Episode 49 *Episode 50 *Episode 51 DVD Slideshow Shugo Chara! DVD 1 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 1 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 1 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 1 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 2 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 2 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 2 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 2 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 3 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 3 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 3 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 3 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 4 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 4 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 4 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 4 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 5 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 5 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 5 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 5 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 6 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 6 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 6 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 6 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 7 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 7 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 7 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 7 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 8 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 8 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 8 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 8 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 9 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 9 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 9 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 9 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 10 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 10 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 10 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 10 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 11 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 11 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 11 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 11 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 12 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 12 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 12 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 12 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 13 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 13 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 13 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 13 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 14 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 14 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 14 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 14 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 15 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 15 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 15 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 15 CD 3.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 16 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 16 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 16 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara! DVD 16 CD 3.jpg Category:Episodes